Jantar a luz de velas – Valentine’s day
by B-Tanuki
Summary: Depois do longo treinamento com Jiraiya sama, Naruto retorna a Konoha e no Valentine’s day decide comemorar fazendo um belo jantar para a pessoa que gosta. Porém não imaginava que ao invés de Sakura, Kakashi e Iruka iriam lhe entregar chocolates.


**Jantar a luz de velas – Valentine's day –**

**Por: Ero-Hime**

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

**Especificações: ◊ YAOI ◊ One Shot ◊ Lemon ◊ Threesome ◊ Naruto Uke◊ Spoiler – Mangá Vol. 28 – Cap. 245 ◊**

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

A casa lhe parecia arrumada. Nada ali era um luxo, mas sentia o ambiente acolhedor e confortável. Orgulhoso de si mesmo, Uzumaki Naruto observava a mesa, que arrumara com singularidade peculiar.

- Sim! Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar um lamen no Ichiraku Lamen, então... para conquistá-la, nada melhor que um jantar a luz de velas!- O menino da Kyuubi se vangloriava animado.

Iruka-sensei observava seu jovem pupilo com um leve pesar e constrangimento. A mesa assemelhava-se a uma alegoria de gosto duvidoso. Rosas vermelhas jaziam quase murchas dentro de um copo e duas velas comuns queimavam em cima de um pires. Não havia nenhuma nota de sofisticação.

Dois anos e meio haviam se passado desde que partira para treinar com Jiraiya-sama. Naruto crescera e se tornara um poderoso ninja. O professor sabia inclusive que seu pupilo passara junto com sua companheira pelo teste dos guizos com Kakashi, mas o rapaz parecia não haver amadurecido mentalmente. O cheiro de queimado começou a invadir o ambiente.

- Kyaaaa! Não! Meu pato assado esturricou! – Naruto levou as mãos à cabeça desesperado enquanto corria para a cozinha.

Divertido, Iruka-sensei sorriu para si mesmo. Ainda lembrava da época em que o pequeno Naruto não era capaz de realizar um simples _henge_. Era natural que este pequeno atrapalhado não soubesse preparar um pato assado.

- Aah Iruka-sensei...- O menino retornou a sala com um semblante derrotado.- Meu pato virou carvão! – ele murmurou amuado enquanto balançava o refratário com o conteúdo enegrecido.

Neste momento a campainha soou. Naruto podia visualizar Sakura-chan entrando em sua casa e decepcionando-se com o pato cremado e preto, porém nada pôde fazer, a porta abriu-se de uma só vez.

- Kakashi-sensei! – O menino surpreendeu-se. Sem dúvidas estava a salvo!

- O que é isso? Esse negócio torrado aí...- O ninja copiador apontou para a assadeira que Naruto ainda segurava.

Acanhado, o _genin_ retornou em silêncio à cozinha. Kakashi voltou-se para o professor exibindo as sacolas que carregava e obteve em resposta um sorriso de aprovação.

- Naruto irá ficar feliz com a surpresa, Kakashi-san. Vamos colocar a mesa? – Iruka pôs-se a ajudar o companheiro.

Acharam conveniente manter a decoração de Naruto. Poderia estar um pouco excêntrica, mas havia sido preparada com carinho. Assim, os dois foram dispondo as embalagens na mesa e quando Naruto voltou, seus olhos brilharam de emoção.

- Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei! – O menino não pôde conter a alegria.- Eu estou salvo! Quando Sakura-chan chegar, nem vai perceber que queimei o pato!

- Aquilo era um pato? – Kakashi perguntou virando-se para o garoto.- Bem, Naruto, eu não vim aqui para ajudar você a se encontrar com a Sakura, mesmo por que, ela não virá.

Aquela informação acertou o ninja da Kyuubi como a força de um poderoso soco e a expressão de alegria rapidamente esmoreceu de seu rosto. Iruka envolveu gentilmente seu aluno com um dos braços e levou-o até a mesa.

- Não há motivos para ficar tão triste, Naruto-kun...- O jovem professor tentou amenizar a situação exibindo um dos seus melhores sorrisos.- Vamos nos sentar, jantar esse delicioso lamen e comemorar o Valentine's day juntos!

Naruto meneou a cabeça mais animado. Sentou-se e esperou que seus professores o seguissem. Iruka se sentou e olhou para Kakashi, que permanecia de pé.

- O que houve, Kakashi-san? – Perguntou curioso.

- Estou de dieta. – Kakashi desconversou virando o rosto para outra direção.

- Ora, mas que bobeira! Vamos, sente aqui... – Iruka adiantou-se puxando o companheiro pelo braço.- Você não irá morrer se Naruto-kun ver seu rosto!

Naruto suspirou enfastiado. Kakashi-sensei continuava escondendo seu rosto, contudo, não podia negar que sempre tivera curiosidade e esta era a chance de conhecer a verdadeira face de seu professor.

Foi com um suspiro resignado que Hatake Kakashi juntou-se aos dois rapazes na mesa. Lentamente retirou sua máscara e falou num fio de voz:

- Itadakimasu.

O deslumbramento prendeu a atenção do pequeno _genin_ durante alguns segundos. Kakashi-sensei era surpreendentemente bonito. Jamais poderia imaginar que aqueles olhos permanentemente entediados tivessem agora um brilho tão vivaz. Obviamente que seu sensei não era beiçudo, dentuço ou bicudo. Agora que era um homem, repreendia-se mentalmente pelos pensamentos tão infantis e infames.

- Naruto-kun? – Iruka-sensei despertou-o do transe.- Kakashi-san comprou este lamen no Ichiraku Lamen...- Esperou que suas palavras tivessem o costumeiro efeito.

- Ah sim, claro!- Naruto balbuciou pouco convincente voltando sua atenção para a comida.

Durante o jantar conversaram sobre banalidades. Naruto contou sobre seu treinamento com o Ero-sennin, contou como aperfeiçoou suas técnicas e como ampliou seu conhecimento de novos _jutsu_. Iruka contou sobre como Konoha evoluiu sob o comando de Tsunade-sama, contou sobre o _chuuninshiken_ e como todos os seus amigos se tornaram _chuunin_. E o jovem ninja não pôde deixar de se amaldiçoar por ser o único _genin_ da turma.

Ao término do jantar Iruka se levantou e pôs-se a recolher a mesa. O ninja do sharingan colocou sua máscara novamente e voltou a conversar banalidades com seu aluno. Iruka se dirigiu a cozinha com a louça suja e retornou rapidamente. Ao regressar lançou um olhar significativo para seu companheiro, que compreendeu e interrompeu o assunto trivial que estava a discorrer com Naruto:

- Naruto-kun... eu e Iruka-san temos algo para lhe dizer.

Iruka acenou com a cabeça e sorriu animado. O menino raposa piscou surpreso e confuso. O que teriam de tão importante para lhe dizer?

- Aqui! – Iruka falou animado enquanto estendia um chocolate para seu aluno preferido. Kakashi imitou o gesto entregando ao pequeno um chocolate.

Constrangido, Naruto aceitou o presente acreditando que esta atitude era para confortá-lo em relação à ausência de Sakura, afinal, não era nada apropriado receber chocolates de seus professores no dia dos namorados. Pegou os chocolates levemente hesitante e sorriu como agradecimento.

- Obrigada, Kakashi-sensei. Iruka-sensei. – Abaixou a cabeça suavemente e voltou-se para Iruka que mantinha o mesmo sorriso.

- Naruto-kun... não entendeu? – Iruka ainda sorria de forma doce enquanto Kakashi permanecia com sua clássica expressão de desinteresse.

- O que eu deveria entender? – O menino voltou a piscar confuso.

- Deveria entender que queremos você. – Kakashi falou enquanto puxou velozmente o _genin_ para si. Naruto esbugalhou os olhos, mas nem poderia reclamar. Não houve tempo. Kakashi abaixou sua máscara e roubou um beijo intenso do menino assustado. Os olhos alarmados viraram-se para Iruka, que ainda ostentava o sorriso simpático. Estariam os dois professores loucos?

A realidade era que Naruto não poderia negar que ser abraçado com tamanha impetuosidade era bom. Muito menos poderia dizer que a pressão dos lábios úmidos e macios de seu sensei era desagradável. Estava gostando daquilo. Suspirou derrotado e fechou os olhos tentando se adaptar a inesperada situação.

O espectador Umino Iruka se animou ainda mais diante da impensada aceitação de seu pupilo. Naturalmente que ninguém, jamais em sã consciência, negaria um beijo de Kakashi-san. Entretanto Naruto não relutara. Entregara-se completamente aquele beijo competente que tinha capacidade assombrosa de satisfazer. Empolgado, Iruka até se aproximou mais do casal, já que queria ter visão privilegiada do avanço daquela carícia.

O menino da Kyuubi, com a evolução do beijo, envolveu o pescoço de Kakashi com os braços. Permitiu que o professor o beijasse, o sugasse e corresse a língua pelos seus lábios. Agora a língua quente forçava passagem para dentro de sua boca.

"Mas isso está ficando muito ardente!", Iruka-sensei pensou enquanto observava Naruto estremecer perante o toque de seu professor. Kakashi estava investindo pesadamente sob o menino raposa, paralelo ao beijo, deslizou as mãos para dentro da blusa do pequeno.

Hatake Kakashi estava confiante, admirava a coragem de seu aluno, afinal tinha certeza que esta era a primeira vez que beijava. A hesitação; tipicamente inexperiente; em aceitar que uma língua invadisse sua boca, deixava claro que esta era a primeira vez. Mas o _jounin_ sabia que a próxima carícia iria desarmar completamente seu pupilo. Já havia tido experiência semelhante com Iruka. Assim, tendo os dedos em contato com a delicada tez de Naruto, deslizou as unhas com uma certa pressão pelas costas alvas e macias.

O ninja raposa gemeu nos lábios de seu professor e consentiu ser invadido por aquele beijo provocante. Naruto buscou acompanhar os movimentos da língua de Kakashi, para melhor correspondê-lo. Iruka por sua vez estava tenso. Não estava acreditando que seu aluno permitira tal avanço e entusiasmou-se ainda mais. Apesar de perceber o quanto os dois rapazes estavam se divertindo, queria participar também. Também desejava Naruto!

- Oi! Vocês dois aí... – Iruka cutucou Kakashi.- Deve estar bom mesmo ,né... até esqueceram de mim!- Simulou falsa irritação.

Kakashi-sensei soltou-se do pequeno _genin_ e deixou que o rapaz tomasse fôlego. Agora que voltava a realidade, Naruto corava até a raiz dos cabelos. Iruka-sensei havia assistido o beijo que recebera de Kakashi-sensei. O que iria acontecer?

- Naruto-kun, você está tão bonito! Você cresceu e se tornou um lindo rapaz... – Iruka acariciava seu rosto ruborizado.- Não fique com vergonha de mim, em breve vamos compartilhar de algo mais íntimo. Não existe motivo para ficar tão embaraçado!- concluiu depositando um singelo beijo na testa do aluno.

Com alguma incredulidade Naruto entendia as intenções de seus professores. Eles eram tarados na verdade. Pervertidos. Mas o beijo de Kakashi-sensei havia sido tão gostoso...

- Eu também quero um beijo seu, Naruto-kun. – Iruka falou com a voz rouca antevendo o prazer. E unindo a vontade a atitude, trouxe o corpo de seu aluno para perto de si e beijou-o com ternura inigualável.

O jovem ninja da Kyuubi percebeu que o beijo de Iruka era bem diferente do beijo do ninja copiador. O beijo que recebia agora era terno, delicado e não o beijo possessivo que provara a pouco. Os dois beijos eram muito distintos, mas igualmente deliciosos.

Naruto sentiu os dedos delgados e gentis de seu professor deslizando por sua nuca, arrepiando sua pele e lhe estremecendo o corpo com suavidade. Sentiu que este beijo conquistava de forma meiga, enquanto o outro seduzia torpemente. A língua experiente passeava por seus lábios e dentes, confortando-o sutilmente, incentivando o _genin_ a retribuir. E o jovem retribuiu. Começou de um jeito tímido, seguindo os movimentos lentos de Iruka. E a medida em que o beijo foi se aprofundando, pôs-se a sugar os lábios que beijava, imitando o que Kakashi-sensei havia lhe ensinado.

- Como esse menino é esperto.- Kakashi observou em voz alta.

Uzumaki Naruto podia não aprender a arte do jutsu rapidamente, mas a arte do amor... Estava se saindo um excelente aprendiz. Iruka parecia estar enfeitiçado pelo pequeno ninja. A verdade era que o ninja copiador já sabia como o professor se comportava em relação aos beijos. Iruka e Kakashi era amantes há bons anos e a sensibilidade exacerbada tornava Iruka-san uma presa fácil. Bastava alguns beijos e poucas carícias bem feitas para que o companheiro se aproximasse do êxtase. Iruka gemia languidamente enquanto era beijado e acariciado pelo inexperiente Naruto, que se deixava levar pelo erotismo correspondendo cada afago mais ousado.

- Não está na hora de vocês pararem um pouco?- Kakashi-sensei perguntou ao casal num tom brincalhão.

Iruka sentiu dificuldade de soltar-se do seu aluno. Estava excitado e satisfeito, sabia que a noite seria deleitosa. Afastou-se do jovem ninja com os lábios túrgidos e entreabertos. Ofegava suavemente e lançou um sorriso malicioso para Kakashi, que entendeu a mensagem de pronto. O ninja copiador retirou completamente a sua máscara e pôs-se a livrar-se do restante das roupas. Iruka por sua vez, levantava seu pupilo em seus braços e levava-o para a cama.

Era inegável o fato de que o menino raposa sentia-se constrangido. Jamais imaginara chegar a tal situação, contudo, mantinha-se calado observando o movimento dos dois professores. Naruto percebeu que os dois se entendiam perfeitamente apenas com uma troca de olhares e pensou que certamente esse dia dos namorados já havia sido planejado previamente. Perguntava-se mentalmente se os dois professores compartilhavam de uma espécie de romance, pois agora que os via em ação, isso lhe parecia bem viável.

Iruka sentou o pequeno _genin_ na cama e pôs-se a se despir. Kakashi já se aproximava completamente nu e o menino da Kyuubi fixou o olhar na excitação pujante do ninja copiador.

Naruto sentiu que tremia levemente, entretanto, não queria relutar. Estava tenso pois sabia que também ficaria nu. Sabia também que uma vez nu, as carícias não se restringiriam aos beijos voluptuosos que havia trocado com os dois professores. O jovem ninja queria ser tocado, na verdade ansiava pelo toque. Queria ser amado pelos dois primeiros homens a reconhecê-lo como ninja e queria, acima de tudo, retribuir esse amor. Assim, o menino raposa imitou os gestos dos amantes e começou a retirar a sua própria roupa.

- Então você quer...- Kakashi observou enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Naruto.

Levemente acanhado o menino meneou a cabeça em resposta. Ele queria. Iruka, já livre das roupas, confirmou com satisfação que seu aluno estava disposto a partilhar a noite com ele próprio e com seu amante. Sem deixar de fitar o rosto inocente do menino raposa, aproximou-se da cama. Tocou suavemente o rosto de pele macia e aveludada. Sentiu a pele de seu pupilo se eriçar nas pontas dos dedos e tomou os delicados lábios num beijo apaixonado.

Aproveitando-se da conivência de Naruto, Iruka deitou-o na cama enquanto o beijava. Soltou-se dos lábios úmidos de seu aluno e pôs-se a beijar-lhe o pescoço, o peito, até deparar-se com um mamilo róseo e intumescido. Olhou para o rosto ruborizado do menino e viu que ele permanecia com os olhos fechados, apertados, e arfava suavemente. Com a ponta da língua iniciou um carinho ao delicado mamilo e depois de úmido, começou a sugá-lo.

Kakashi observava tudo em silêncio, excitado com a visão de seu amante acariciando outro corpo que não o seu. A habilidade que Iruka conquistara, enternecia o ninja copiador sobremaneira. A afabilidade com que o professor acariciava seu pupilo evidenciava a profundidade do sentimento que nutria por aquele menino tão desamparado. Kakashi viu Iruka abandonar os mamilos de Naruto e traçar um caminho com os lábios até o baixo ventre do garoto. Era hora de agir.

Naruto gemeu alto ao sentir seu sexo ser envolvido pela boca de Iruka. Abriu os olhos deliciado pelo contato quente e molhado. Jamais sentira algo tão intenso. Iruka o sugava com avidez, pressionava seu membro com os lábios. Sequer percebeu quando Kakashi-sensei se colocou de pé ao seu lado. Em meio a suspiros e gemidos entrecortados, o menino da Kyuubi notou um vulto ao seu lado e ao fitar diretamente a imagem, viu que Kakashi se masturbava ansioso por ser acariciado. O pequeno _genin_ esticou a mão sem hesitação e passou a estimular seu professor. O ninja do _sharingan_ soltou um gemido rouco ao sentir a pressão da mão de Naruto em seu sexo.

O menino começou a massageá-lo com movimentos lentos e firmes, apertando-o vigorosamente quando o sentia latejar entre seus dedos. Contudo, sentia certa dificuldade de prosseguir pela posição em que se encontrava. Assim, soltou o pênis rijo de seu professor e abriu os lábios denotando onde a caricia deveria continuar. Kakashi entendeu de pronto e penetrou a boca de seu aluno com um suspiro de prazer. Naruto tentou reproduzir os movimentos que Iruka fazia, sugando, pressionando a língua na glande lisa e percebeu, levemente entorpecido, que estava fazendo corretamente.

Iruka-sensei, por sua vez, notou que não poderia ir muito adiante em seus carinhos. Queria que Naruto alcançasse o clímax, mas queria estar dentro dele quando chegasse o momento da sua satisfação. Assim sendo, afastou os lábios do sexo túrgido e falou ao _genin_:

- Naruto-kun, vire o corpo, para que eu possa lhe acariciar mais...

Sem entender muito bem a sugestão, o menino raposa se deixou ser guiado por seu sensei. Iruka colocou o jovem ajoelhado na cama e instintivamente Naruto apoiou-se em seus próprios braços. Kakashi tornou a penetrar a boca de seu pupilo, que voltou a lhe acariciar o membro com os lábios e com a língua.

Iruka voltou a sua atenção para o sexo de seu aluno e tornou a estimulá-lo, desta vez com a mão. E com os lábios, partiu para a entrada delicada que palpitava na cadência do o prazer que o menino sentia. Com a ponta da língua, o _chunnin_ começou a umedecer Naruto, deslizando em movimentos circulares, vez ou outra pressionando-o. O _genin_ estremeceu e gemeu languidamente pressionando o membro em sua boca. O _chunnin_ prosseguiu com as carícias até deixar Naruto completamente molhado. Pronto para estímulos mais atrevidos.

Sem perder tempo, Iruka levou a mão às nádegas de seu pupilo. Passou as unhas com moderada pressão dos glúteos até o ânus, fazendo o menino da Kyuubi vibrar. Intensificou os movimentos no sexo do aluno, para desconcentrá-lo, e começou a penetrá-lo com um dedo.

- Iruka... sensei...- Naruto murmurou no pênis de Kakashi, quando sentiu-se invadido por trás. Entretanto, mal pôde mencionar qualquer outra coisa. O ninja copiador segurou-lhe os cabelos e passou a estocar seus lábios.

Ao sentir a facilidade com que seu dedo entrara, Iruka passou a movimentá-lo levemente, deslizando-o para frente e para trás, preparando-o para o melhor. Ansioso por desfrutar do corpo do menino, Iruka introduziu o segundo dedo, que foi recebido sem qualquer resistência. E com isso, o _chunnin_ começou a movimentá-los rapidamente, no mesmo ritmo acelerado que masturbava seu pupilo.

Incapaz de concentrar-se devido ao intenso prazer que sentia, Naruto abandonou o membro de Kakashi e gemeu alto, abaixando a cabeça e escondendo seu rosto nos lençóis. O ninja do _sharingan_ agradeceu mentalmente pela interrupção, pois havia se deixado levar pelo prazer e já estava bem próximo do êxtase. Dirigiu-se então ao seu amante, posicionando-se atrás dele.

Kakashi envolveu o sexo de Iruka com uma das mãos e começou a dar-lhe um conforto momentâneo. Seu amante estava tão excitado que seu membro em poucos movimentos encontrava-se úmido.

- Ele está pronto? – Perguntou docemente tocando com os lábios o lóbulo de Iruka.

- Sim, meu amor... – Iruka respondeu entorpecido.

O ninja copiador desvencilhou-se de Iruka e voltou aos lábios de Naruto. Iruka retirou os dedos do interior palpitante e abandonou o membro do menino. Posicionou-se entreabrindo as pernas levemente e começou a deslizar a glande na entrada molhada. O _genin_ raposa suspirou ao sentir algo mais roliço perpassando seu ânus. Sabia que seria invadido e que a partir desse momento, seria um novo homem. Ansiando pelo contato mais profundo, empinou o quadril como um convite. E Iruka-sensei atendeu o desejo do pupilo como ao seu próprio. Começou a forçar passagem pelo orifício casto.

Apesar de previamente preparado, Naruto dificultava a entrada de Iruka, que para confortá-lo, voltou a masturbá-lo. Novamente forçando a entrada, o professor sentiu a resistência diminuir e penetrou suavemente o menino raposa.

Naruto deixou escapar um gemido longo e Kakashi lhe acariciou os cabelos com ternura. Iruka também gemeu ao se sentir envolvido e assim, começou a se movimentar lentamente.

Essas novas sensações que Naruto experimentava o deixavam entorpecido e desejoso de ter cada vez mais. Para facilitar as investidas de seu professor, o _genin_ da Kyuubi passou a rebolar no compasso dos movimentos, fazendo Iruka agarrar firmemente seu quadril.

Os três ninjas de Konoha gemiam alto, completamente entregues um ao outro. Naruto estimulava Kakashi febrilmente com os lábios túrgidos e úmidos e Iruka estocava seu aluno vigorosamente, intensificando seus movimentos a medida que o prazer aumentava.

Em pouco tempo Iruka sentiu seu ventre aquecendo-se e apertou os olhos fortemente deixando-se arrebatar-se pelo clímax.

- Naruto...kun...- Murmurou ao sentir sua satisfação despejada no interior do rapaz.

Kakashi abandonou a boca de Naruto para ocupar a posição de Iruka, que já se retirava satisfeito. O ninja copiador penetrou o menino, que sentindo dentro de si um membro mais volumoso, não conteve um gemido lânguido. Kakashi não se interrompeu, prosseguiu no mesmo ritmo de Iruka, que agora acariciava e beijava as costas alvas do _genin_ raposa. Naruto cerrou os olhos com força. Sua respiração estava ofegante e sabia que o êxtase não iria demorar.

Ao sentir os primeiros espasmos, seguidos pela deliciosa onda de calor que elevou-se do baixo ventre ao abdômen, Kakashi intensificou as estocadas com brutalidade. O ninja do sharingan mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto preenchia seu pupilo com o gozo quente e abundante. Naruto arqueou a cabeça ao sentir o êxtase violento sacudir o seu corpo juvenil, sentiu as pernas dormentes, sentiu o ar faltar a sua respiração e a agradável moleza que sucede um orgasmo poderoso. Enquanto pensamentos desconexos e a satisfação o levavam para longe dali, sentiu os braços fortes de Kakashi enlaçando-o num abraço gentil. Aquele era o verdadeiro prazer que partilhavam os amantes...

Abraçados e apertados no leito estreito, os três ninjas agora conversavam animados. Iruka e Kakashi mal acreditavam que seu plano para o Valentine's day seria tão bem sucedido e movido pela curiosidade Iruka adiantou-se e perguntou a Naruto:

- Mas, Naruto-kun... eu jamais iria acreditar que você iria ceder tão facilmente as nossas investidas...- Ele riu descontraído.- Porque você aceitou nosso convite?

- Hm...- Naruto coçou a cabeça levemente confuso.- Não foi bem um convite... eu não tinha como recusar.- O menino falou num tom acusatório.

- Ah! Nós não faríamos nada a força!- Iruka rebateu indignado.

- Ele disse isso por que somos irresistíveis, Iruka-san...- Kakashi amenizou brincalhão.- Mas diga Naruto-kun, porque você aceitou?

- É... é porque eu já tinha me interessado por outro homem...- Naruto começou hesitante.- E eu achei que seria legal,né. E foi,né... por que eu gosto de vocês...- Completou ruborizado.

- Ah, que lindo!- Iruka abraçou com força o seu aluno predileto e entendendo a primeira frase, voltou-se ciumento.- Outro homem! Quem?

- O ero-sennin... Esse tempo todo em que estive treinando com ele, passei a reparar mais nele... mas aquele tarado só pensa em garotas...- O _genin_ falou desanimado e conformado.

Kakashi gargalhou com vontade e disse divertido:

- Gosta de garotas agora, por que no tempo dos sannin lendários...- Voltou-se para Iruka.- Orochimaru que o diga...

Naruto riu sem compreender profundamente o gracejo. E num movimento rápido, o ninja copiador pôs-se de pé.

- Você ouviu? – Iruka dirigiu-se em voz baixa ao amante, que respondeu com um menear de cabeça.

Kakashi vestiu-se com agilidade e foi até a porta. Abriu-a velozmente. Já empunhando sua kunai, Kakashi deparou-se com uma singela caixinha. O ninja copiador procurou na escuridão dos cantos da rua e com seu sharingan reconheceu Hyuuga Hinata, que deixava a rua em passos silenciosos e apressados. Com um suspiro resignado, abaixou-se e pegou a caixa.

- Quem era!- Naruto perguntou ansioso e curioso.

- Alguém que queria compartilhar com você esse seu jantar a luz de velas... – Kakashi riu e estendeu a lembrança para o aluno.

- Que! - Incrédulo, Naruto levou as mãos a cabeça.

Iruka divertiu-se do espanto do pupilo e abraçou-o ternamente.

- Naruto-kun! Você tem admiradoras!- O _chuunin_ gracejou enquanto voltava a despir o menino.

Naruto pegou a caixa da mão de Kakashi e abriu. Eram bombons de chocolate. Kakashi pegou um dos bombons e levou aos lábios do genin.

- É Naruto... você pode ter mesmo muitas admiradoras, mas essa noite, você será só nosso.- O ninja copiador falou com a voz rouca, inflamado pelo desejo.

O menino da Kyuubi se deixou ser guiado pelos experientes amantes. E eles se amaram durante toda a noite, comemorando o Valentine's day, até dormirem abraçados e saciados, aquecidos por seus corpos quentes e apaixonados.


End file.
